


You Came Into My Life Like A Hurricane, Good Thing I Like Storms

by TheOneAndOnlyMegan



Series: Skye/Jemma [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fitz gets his heart broken, Friends to Lovers, Highschool AU, Homecoming, I don't reread things before I post so sometimes you'll see things, Jemma and Skye are endgame, Jemma is a gay puddle around Skye, Jemma is a smartie, Jemma makes her feel better, Jemma's parents are super cool, M/M, May is lowkey a softie, Phil is the dad we all need and love, Skye is amazing even though he dad is shit, Skye too is a smart cookie, Skye's home life sucks, Some angst, Sporty Skye, and the thigns you see with make you question whether or not I actually speak english, but is ok cuz I don't like Fitz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneAndOnlyMegan/pseuds/TheOneAndOnlyMegan
Summary: Honestly, the title is absolute sh*t cuz I didn't know what to call this. But give it a try, I suck at summaries especially when I'm making the story up as I go, read it though, you might like it.





	1. Partners?

**Author's Note:**

> Yee yee, here we go, writing a classic Skimmons HIghschool fic. If you're familiar with any of my other works, you know my saying, if not, read them and join the club. I didn't reread this (if you're an OG reader, you already know this lol) As always Comments? Questions? Concerns? Leave 'em down below! (that's my saying if you weren't sure) Thanks for reading all this jibber jab -Megan Also, if you're confused about the whole "series" thing, I just made the "AU Ideas" work part of the series so people who find it instead of the actual work first can pick easily get to what they want to read faster when I start writing under the idea that they like

Jemma closed the door to her locker to reveal the smiling face of her best friend, Fitz. Given the glint in his eyes Jemma knew whatever he was about to suggest she wasn’t going to like.

 

“Sooooo….homecoming is approaching and I hear Skye doesn’t have a date  _ yet, _ you planning on changing that?”

 

Jemma felt her cheeks heat up and she nervously glanced around the busy hallway hoping no one caught any of their conversation. “Fitz!”

 

At the way her voice went up an octave, Fitz’s grin grew even wider, “Well?”

 

Jemma started striding down the hallway, Fitz on her heels, to their shared history class...the class they also happened to share with Skye and Trip. Her cheeks were still burning when the classroom door came into view, “I’ll do something about my crush when you do something about yours.”

 

Fitz laughed as he sped up to open the door for Jemma, “I was hoping you’d say that.”

 

Jemma stared incredulously at Fitz, jaw slack, wide eyes scanning his face for any signs that he was playing a cruel, cruel,  _ cruel,  _ joke on her. “A-are, are you serious?”

 

Fitz blushed, “Well, Trip actually asked me, but, yeah...we’re going.” He looked up at Jemma, more serious now, “And now you have to ask Skye because I don’t want to go alone. I don’t wanna say something stupid and mess things up.” There was a pleading note in his tone and the look in his eyes was nothing short of terrified. Jemma wondered how her friend had even managed to say “yes” in the first place. Just as Jemma was about to offer Fitz some form of comfort none other than-

 

“Ask Skye what?”

 

Skye herself walked up to Jemma and Fitz. The latter latching onto Trip when he appeared around Skye, the two launching themselves into a conversation and entering the classroom not too long after.

 

Instead of watching Fitz and his date walk away, Jemma watched Skye watch them. She couldn’t help but feel warm at the small smile she wore and wonder about the knowing glint in her eye.

 

“Sooo, what is it you wanted to ask me?” Skye asked again, pulling Jemma out of her head with a blush.

 

“Oh, um…” Jemma racked her brain, begging it to come up with something to get her out of her current situation. “I heard there might be a history project coming up, and since Fitz is my usual partner, and, well, Trip is yours, I was wondering if maybe you’d like to be partners instead?”

 

For a brief moment Jemma thought she saw disappointment flash through Skye’s eyes before it was gone and replaced with the same bubbly, infectious happiness the brunette always seemed to have.

 

“Yeah, of course! That sounds like a great idea Jems!”

 

And that was another thing. Skye had always called Jemma by a nickname. Not Jemma, or Simmons, but something short and, Jemma couldn’t lie and say is wasn’t endearing. Skye was perhaps the only person Jemma had ever met that called her by a nickname, even Fitz called her Simmons more often than not, and Jemma couldn’t help but to admit that the new name was refreshing.  

 

Smiling as Skye walked into the classroom, taking her swapped seat next to Jemma, Jemma froze in the doorway, the full extent of what she’d just done hitting her.

 

Because she had just asked the most popular, kind, funny, sweet,  _ beautiful _ , girl in the entire school, who she happened to have a crush for, to be her history partner, and she’d said  _ yes.  _ Jemma pinched herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming then entered her history classroom, thinking that this was both the best and worst day of her life. Because now she got to spend extra time with Skye, but she also couldn’t make herself look like a complete idiot in front of the girl.

 

And not to mention homecoming was in about a month.    

 


	2. Wanna Race?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't reread this. There will be mistakes. As always Comments? Questions? Concerns? Leave 'em down below!

For the first time since she started high school, Jemma was nervous for a project. Usually she was excited for them, but this time was different. This time, Skye was her partner, and she couldn’t deny that she wanted to be more than friends with the girl. 

 

Walking down the hall towards her calculus class, Jemma felt her nerves grow when she ran into Reina and her crew,  _ literally. _

 

“What the fuck? Watch where you’re going nerd!” Alicia shouted, getting in her face. Jemma panicked, usually she could avoid Reina and keep her head down. Fitz, however, wasn’t as lucky, and got bullied by them more often than not. 

 

“Sorry,” Jemma mumbled, the locker she had been shoved up against digging uncomfortably up against her back. 

 

“You little-” 

 

“Hey!” Alicia was pulled off her and Jemma was a flash of long dark brown hair before Reina caught Alicia when she was shoved her way. 

 

Another voice, “Get to class and leave the poor girl alone.” 

 

There were grumbles and a few insults before Reina and her lackys reluctantly walked off and Skye replaced walked into view. 

 

“Hey, Jems, you alright?” the genuine concern that laced Skye’s voice made Jemma’s heart flutter.

 

She nodded, “Yeah I’m okay. I accidently walked into Reina.” 

 

“That bitch!” Turning to look at the girl to Skye’s left, Jemma saw Bobbi Morse who had spoken. Behind her was a lanky boy with floppy blonde hair, a short girl with tanned skin and straight black hair, a tall boy with black hair and definition in his arms-Jemma knew him to be Grant Ward-and two other guys Jemma couldn’t name. One had darker skin and had to be  _ at least  _ six feet tall, with huge muscles and a shaved head. Next to him was a tan guy with cropped hair and a cigarette hanging half out of his mouth.  

 

Skye put her hand on Jemma’s shoulder, bringing Jemma’s attention back to herself, “What class are you going to, one of us will walk you to it.” 

 

Feeling warm at Skye’s kindness Jemma blushed, “Calculus.” 

 

Skye smiled, “Cool, Bobbi, Mack and I have that too.” 

 

Jemma was shocked, how had she not noticed Skye was in her class? “O-okay, thanks!” Jemma hated how her voice was practically an octave higher. 

 

Skye smiled warmly at her, “C’mon Jems, let’s get to call before Mrs. Everest blows a fuse.” Jemma tried not to panic when Skye slung an arm around her shoulders and Bobbi started walking beside her. Skye had always been nice to her, even though she was one of the most popular girls in the school, Jemma hadn’t seen her be mean to anyone once. However, she didn’t think that Skye’s friends, some of the other popular kids would be nice to her as well. In fact, she was sure they hated her, but here she was, Skye’s arm around her shoulders and Bobbi’s hand grazing her’s every once in a while. 

 

What the hell happened? 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Jemma met Fitz during their lunch period and together they started walking towards one of the science classrooms, where they always went for their break, when Fitz stopped them. 

 

“Hold on a sec Jemma,” he said while typing something back. 

 

Standing partially in front of him, Jemma asked, “What? What is it?” 

 

Locking his phone and sliding it into his pocket, Fitz turned and walked towards one of the doors that led outside, “Tripp invited us to come have lunch with him and his friends.” 

 

Jemma’s mouth made an “o” shape, but she dutifully followed Fitz outside anyway. “Where are they anyway? And aren’t his friends the popular kids?” 

 

Angling himself towards the football field, Fitz turned and walked backwards, “He said they’re over at the bleachers. And yeah, but, it’s not all the popular kids, just Skye’s group.” 

 

Furrowing her brows Jemma asked, “What do you mean Skye’s group, aren’t the popular kids all one big group?” 

 

Fitz laughed and turned back around to walk beside Jemma, “Geez Jemma, I knew you lived under a rock, but the whole school knows about this. So, basically, the popular kids are in a ‘feud,’ if you will. Half of them are on Reina’s side, the other on Skye’s. After Reina forced Skye to come out, there was this huge argument and half the grade agrees with Reina, that gay people or trans people shouldn’t be allowed at school, and the other half is with Skye, and that it doesn’t matter and people should be whoever they want to be.” 

 

Jemma was shocked to say the least, how was she oblivious to all this? 

 

Fitz elbowed her side, “Hey, don’t worry about it. I didn’t know the specifics about it until Tripp told me.” Jemma nodded and stepped through the gate to the football field when Fitz held it for her. 

 

“Fitz! Simmons!” Grant yelled and waved them over the second they walked onto the field, “You up for a game of football?” 

 

Fitz laughed nervously, “Um...I’m not really good at it, I’ll probably just slow you guys down.” 

 

The  _ huge  _ guy from earlier clapped Fitz shoulder, “Hey, don’t worry about it man, we don’t play seriously anyway. Plus, Skye over here can’t run that fast anyway.” 

 

Skye turned from where she was talking to Bobbi, “Hey! I run faster than you!” 

 

The big man laughed, and Jemma found herself smiling at the playful banter, “Maybe we should have a race? Football quarterback versus softball captain?” 

 

“Sure Mack, you’re on.” 

 

_ Mack  _ Jemma filed his name away for later and took a seat on the bleachers with everyone else aside from the boy who had the cigarette earlier, who she learned was named Lance Hunter. 

 

“Alright, Mack, Skye, take your positions,” Lance started, and Jemma was surprised to hear an Australian accent. Skye and Mack both crouched at one of the starting lines used for track, and Jemma could feel nerves building in the pit of her stomach. 

 

“On your marks! Get set! GO!” Lance clapped his hands and Skye and Mack took off. Mack moved surprisingly fast for someone of his size, but he still wasn’t fast enough. After about fifteen feet, Skye overtook him in a burst of speed and beat him to the finish line painted on the other side of the asphalt track that went around the football field. 

 

“Ugh, when is Skye going to do track?” Bobbie asked from behind Jemma. The girl with the straight black hair answered with a scoff, “I know! I keep bugging her about it. Maybe she’ll drop cheer for it, you know she’s not particularly fond of it.” 

 

The boy with the floppy blonde hair picked up, “Yeah but she sure  _ looks  _ hot when she does it.” 

 

Grant and Lance laughed, while Bobbie rolled her eyes, “God, Lincoln, we all know you have a crush on her, when are you going to do something about it?” 

 

Lincoln blushed while Lance sauntered over to the bleachers, “Yeah, mate, it’s been like two  _ years _ , ya gotta grow a pair and do it eventually!” 

 

Tripp looked away from Mack and Skye, who were walking back and panting, “Maybe he just knows she’s got her eyes set on someone.” 

 

All heads turned to Tripp, and Jemma almost laughed at how comical it was. Grant spoke up, “Wait, who does she like?” he sounded a little hurt, and Jemma though he probably had a crush on Skye too. For reasons she didn’t want to think about, knowing both Lincoln and Grant had a crush on Skye made Jemma feel... _ something.  _ Something a little too close to jealousy for her liking. 

 

Tripp shrugged, feigning indifference, “Don’t worry about it.” 

 

Grant scoffed, “Ugh, I just don’t see why she’s telling  _ you  _ all these things! Bobbi is like her best friend, and so am I!” 

 

The girl with straight black hair patted his shoulder, “Don’t worry  _ mi amigo _ . Maybe just be there for her, you know how she can be sometimes with her parents and all.” 

 

Almost immediately all the energy was sucked from the group, and Jemma was left wondering what the hell she missed. She chanced a glance at Fitz, who had Tripp’s arm around his shoulders, and he looked just as confused.

 

“Hey guys! Guess who won?” Skye’s bubbly energy seemed to spark some life back into the group and suddenly they were all smiling, although Ward seemed a little off. 

 

Mack rolled his eyes, “Yeah yeah, that’s just because I messed up my knee last season. I’m still not 100% yet.” 

 

Skye laughed and jumped onto Mack’s back, leaving the big man no choice but to catch her, “Well, I guess you’ll just have to practise and try again to I can beat you for a second time.” 

 

Mack laughed and dropped Skye. For a minute, Jemma’s body lurched forward in fear, thinking the other girl had hurt herself, but a second later Skye popped back up, smiling and laughing all the same. Skye walked over and sat next to Jemma before grabbing her hand. Jemma felt the blush creeping its way up her neck, and looked anywhere but at Skye. Skye leaned towards Jemma and gently lifted her arm up towards her face, which confused Jemma, until she saw Skye turn her wrist so she could see her watch. 

 

_ Oh.  _

 

“Uhhhh,” Skye whined directly into Jemma’s ear and then dropped her head on Jemma’s shoulder. All the contact was turning Jemma into a gay puddle, but she sat still anyway, because  _ c’mon, it’s Skye!  _ “I don’t wanna go to Coulson’s class!” 

 

Tripped laughed, “Why? You’re like, his favourite student?” 

 

Skye turned her head to look at him, which meant she was  _ basically  _ snuggling with Jemma. Jemma who was blushing so hard she  _ knew  _ she looked like a tomato. 

 

“Because he actually makes me do the work!” 

 

Everyone laughed. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Later, when Jemma was getting her stuff from her locker preparing to go home, she thought about her lunch period. There was no doubt it was by far some of the most fun she’s had all year, and she couldn’t help but think it wasn’t going to last. She’d probably only be invited along as Fitz friend, and although she really hoped her best friend and Tripp would last, she also didn’t want to only come along as Tripp’s boyfriend’s friend. 

 

Just as Jemma was getting lost in her spiraling thoughts, there was a  _ thud _ as someone leaned up against the locker next to hers. 

 

“Sup Jemma? Need a ride home?” 

 

Jemma looked over to see Skye, looking as flawless as ever next to her. There was a bit of a pink hue to the girl’s sun kissed cheeks, and mirth floated in her warm brown eyes. Unlike earlier when Skye’s dark brown hair had been cascading in waves down her shoulders, it was now up in a ponytail. 

 

Jemma guess she had just come from gym if the way her breath was a little short was any indication. 

 

Turning to her right where Fitz was stood only moments ago, her ride home, she was shocked to see him walking away. With a wink he was out the door that lead to the parking lot, “See you later Jemma!” 

 

Looking back to Skye, Jemma sighed, “Would you mind?” 

 

Skye smiled brightly, and it was infectious, “Of course! C’mon, my bike’s thisaway!”  

 

_ Wait, what?  _

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Skye did, in fact, have a motorcycle and from the moment Jemma saw it she was rethinking the decisions that lead her up to this point. 

 

“O-okay, um...Skye?” Jemma nervously stuttered out. Skye turned to look at her, a gentle smile on her face, “Yeah Jems?”  

 

For a moment Jemma thought Skye looked so pretty she forgot that she needed to  _ say  _ something in order to have a conversation. “I-I uh...I’ve never ridden a motorcycle before...and I...I’m really nervous,” admitted Jemma. 

 

Skye took a step closer, placing both her hands on Jemma’s shoulders and smiling down at her, “Hey, it’s okay, I was nervous my first time too.” 

 

Jemma had to look up slightly to look into Skye’s eyes, which held none of the judgement Jemma though would be there, “Really?” 

 

Laughing, Skye grabbed the helmet on the seat of the bike behind her before putting it on Jemma’s head and gently tightening the strap, “Yeah.” Skye grabbed Jemma’s bag and her own and strapped them down to a rack on the back of her bike, “I was with my boyfriend of the time, and he had this cool bike with flames that he always rode around on. He was two years older than me anyway, so I was already a little skittish around him, but for some reason he liked me. Anyway, one day, he asked me if I wanted him to pick me up for school. This wasn’t something he hadn’t done before, and in the past he just drove over in the car. But this time, he showed up on his bike because his car was in the shop. When I told him I would just walk, he just picked me up and put me on his bike anyway. I held on tight and it ended up being the best ride of my life.” By the time Skye finished, she was sitting on her bike and the engine was started. She looked toward Jemma, “I’m not gonna force you to ride it, but I promise I’ll keep you safe.” 

 

Jemma thought it over, then decided,  _ what the hell _ , and nodded. Skye smiled to widely at her, Jemma  _ knew  _ she chose the right answer. 

 

“Alright, cool, hop on.” Walking over to the bike, Jemma began to swing her leg over, “Oh, be careful of the pipe.” 

 

Once Jemma was seated behind Skye, she sat still and waited for Skye to take off. Reaching around her back, Skye gently took Jemma’s arms and put them around her own stomach, “Hold on tight, okay? I’m going to go slow, but you still need to hold on. Just tap my shoulder if it gets to be too much for you.” 

 

Jemma barely had the chance to say okay before Skye pushed the bike forward, and suddenly they were moving. At first Jemma was terrified, and tighten her grip on Skye, she was especially afraid of the turns. 

 

“Turn with me, okay Jems?” Skye called over the wind. Then next turn, Jemma hesitantly leaned into the turn, moving her body with Skye’s. Once Jemma got used to it, she found she absolutely  _ loved  _ riding a motorcycle with Skye. The GPS on Skye’s bike alreated Jemma of the next turn and she realized they were closer to her house than she thought. 

 

When Skye pulled up in Jemma’s driveway, and gently stopped the bike, and put out the kickstand and gracefully dismounted. Then, she turned and helped Jemma off the bike before handing her her bag. 

 

“Hope it wasn’t all that bad?” Skye looked at Jemma almost hopefully, and Jemma couldn’t help but beam back at the adorable girl. 

 

“Yeah! I loved it!” 

 

The smile she got from Skye in return was absolutely blinding. 

 

“Cool.” 

 

They stood awkwardly for a moment, before Skye pulled Jemma in for a tight hug, which she returned.   

 

“See you tomorrow, Jems.” And with that Skye was getting back onto her bike and waving before taking off down the street a  _ lot  _ faster than what she was going before. Jemma turned and walked into her house. 

 

“Ma! I’m home!” 

 

Jemma and her parents had moved from England before Jemma’s first year of highschool. On the first day, she was terrified, until she met Fitz, who had moved from Scotland two years prior. The two were fast friends and had been together ever since. Fitz always drove Jemma home, everyday since he got his car, so when he didn’t, she wasn’t surprised he mother noticed. 

 

“Jemma, honey, who was that?” 

 

Blushing, Jemma set her bag down in the kitchen and walked into the living room where her mother was sat in a rocking chair by the bay window. “Oh, that’s Skye.” 

 

Her mother hummed, “A motorcycle?” 

 

Jemma blushed again, “Yeah. Is...is uh, that okay?” 

 

Laughing, Jemma’s mother smiled, “Of course not. Just be safe, okay?” Jemma nodded before going back into the kitchen to grab her homework and then taking the stairs up to her room. Jemma had always been thankful for how open minded and understanding her parents had been. When she came out to them almost two years ago her mother had smiled and said, “Yeah, I know honey.” while her dad had laughed and said, “Cool, we can talk about girls. And I won’t have to pretend to be a scary old man when you bring boys around!” 

 

Once Jemma had finished her homework, just a couple problems her calculus teacher had given them to prove they understood the new content, she got her phone out and texted Fitz. 

 

**_< Jemma> @ 4:17 pm: Gee, thanks for bailing on me earlier. Some friend you are! _ **

 

**_< Fitz> @ 4:20 pm: yeah yeah, you’ll thank me later when you go to homecoming w/ Skye_ **

 

**_< Jemma> @ 4:22 pm: because that’ll happen. Anyway, u finish the homework in calc?_ **

 

**_< Fitz> @4:23 pm: Darn! I forgot about it! Good night, simmons!_ **

 

**_< Jemma> @4:24 pm: night Fitz_ **

 

Later that night, when Jemma was laying in her bed thinking about the day, she couldn’t help but think about Skye and her beautiful smile. Then she remembered what had been said at lunch. 

 

What was it about Skye’s parents? Jemma fell asleep trying to remember if she’d overheard any gossip about Skye outside her school life. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> More chapters soon! If you need/want to contact me for any reason (we can talk about dogs if you want, idc) my Insta is @coppterop0_o


End file.
